


Selfies and Social Media

by KiraStain



Series: 5 keys challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis!Tony, M/M, Pepper's high heels are terrifying, Social Media, Steve Is a Good Bro, but he doesn't glow here, but he's an asshole as he should be with my extremis, key challenge, soulmate!AU, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraStain/pseuds/KiraStain
Summary: Steve was just walking through the elevator doors when Clint called him from the kitchen.





	Selfies and Social Media

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/gifts).



> All hail the wonderful beta [Skye_wyr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr)!

Steve was just walking through the elevator doors when Clint called him from the kitchen.

“What is it?” He asked, coming to the fridge to take a bottle of water. He had just come from the morning run.

“These two assholes posted a new photo on Instagram.” Clint smirked and turned his phone to Steve.

Steve sighed, preparing for the worst, and looked at the screen.

Yup.  _ That kind of photo _ , just as he assumed.

There were Tony and Bucky kissing, Bucky’s metal arm around Tony’s waist, Tony’s hands cupping Bucky’s neck. It was dark in the background, but Steve could see and recognize the lines of a certain building that was a piece of the world historical legacy. Half-ruined, arches and high grandstands, barely seen in the moonlight and night lightning.

The Coliseum. Which must be closed for visitors during the night.

Of course, Tony could buy a pass for them both for a night, but considering all the previous…  _ incidents _ , Steve supposed that the payments were made afterwards. And not to buy tickets.

The text under the photo on Tony’s Instagram only confirmed that.

_ Buona notte, everyone! Just got back from a lovely chat with Roman policemen. Adorable guys, really, they were practically squeaking when we signed their posters with the Avengers. Even offered us a ride back to the hotel. You should visit the place at night. Very romantic #rome #winteriron #youshouldvehadmysecuritysystems _

“Pepper is going to kill them,” Clint snorted in his coffee.

Steve almost wished it was true. But it was the eighth time, and still nothing had changed.

At least Bucky looked happy on that pic.

*

_ Всем привет из Москвы! Also, Bucky says I am terrible at Russian, which I’m not, but apparently this asshole just wanted to show that he is better at least somewhere. Nice try, honey. #moscow #winteiron #notbadfornotstarktech _

Steve really hoped that the Russians will forgive those two for breaking into the Kremlin only for a very, very big amount of money. Wasn’t that a government territory or something there? Oh god.

On the photo Bucky and Tony were standing on the Kremlin wall with a beautiful view on the city and the Moscow River. Bucky was holding Tony in his arms, and Tony was laughing.

Steve tried to hide his smile, looking at the Bucky’s smile that was touching his eyes.

He pressed the like button and put the phone away.

*

“Please, tell me that this jail is from the attraction in the Disneyland or something.”

Bucky laughed on the other end of the line.

Steve groaned.

“How did you even get Tony’s phone there?”

Bucky huffed.

“Not just the phone. Could you imagine me giving them all my stuff? No fucking way.”

Steve knew, what stuff Bucky meant.

Well, at least now they were free.

“Oh shit, it’s Pepper!” Steve heard Tony swearing somewhere next to Bucky’s phone.

Steve quickly finished the call and sighed. If only their doings led to something bad like SI stock drop. But apparently, except some people in the government, the others loved that.

This century was really strange.

*

Tony scrolled through the photos on his Instagram page. Hundreds of thousands likes under each photo he and Barnes had taken while travelling around the world, using every single possibility when they were free from the Avengers business or when Tony needed to go somewhere for the company.

Barnes hadn’t seen the world and Tony wanted to show it to him. To share what he could. Sure, Bucky had been in Europe during the War, but, obviously, he hadn’t had much time for sightseeing.

And with him business trips were much more fun.

It had started from that one trip when Tony had gone alone. Then, in the middle of the damn night, a figure broke into his room on the fucking  _ twenty-fifth _ floor through the window. Tony had already activated his watch-gauntlet, when a familiar voice laughed in the darkness.

They had fought – of course they had – but the sex after was good.

Now they traveled together. Rome, Paris, Barcelona, Tokyo, Moscow, Amsterdam – oh, that one was so much fun. Lots of places and crazy, stupid things they had done. 

But nothing to regret.

Tony had never been so alive.

“Hey, Buckaroo,” he called Barnes. “It seems that our dear Capsicle liked the Iron Lady flirting with your sweet ass.” Tony had put on the suit and used his unattached gauntlet to take a picture of him trying to put Barnes right on the pike of the Eiffel Tower.

Barnes laughed from the bathroom and came out to the bedroom. Naked, waterdrops bright on his skin, tracing the perfect lines and curves of his body. He noticed Tony’s look and smiled that smile that always succeeded to set fire in Tony.

“Good to know,” he all but purred and climbed on the bed, taking Tony phone from his hands. “I guess, if even our glorious Captain approves, we can send him some more photos. Just to be grateful.”

“He will kill me for seeing his best friend’s ass.” Tony smirked, already grabbing a handful of those perfectly shaped thighs.

“Oh. He can try.” Barnes straddled Tony’s thighs and leaned closer, whispering against Tony’s lips, sending fire through Tony’s veins. “But I’ll save you.”

And of course, Tony trusted him.

*

A couple of hours later, Steve groaned in frustration and quickly closed the app.

He would not open it again until Bucky sent him a dozen of messages to hide  _ that. _

Idiots.


End file.
